


Payback's A Real Sister

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: wynonna earp where she’s caught with reader by waverly who didn’t know they were together.





	Payback's A Real Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> *Gif not mine

When you first came to town, you were sure you would only be staying a month at the most. You never stayed in the same place for far too long. You never fell in love with anyone because you didn’t think it was fair for you to leave them without saying why. You had no explanation for yourself. No matter how good things were, you never stayed in the same place for more than a month. Your heart wouldn’t feel free until you left. Yet that changed because of Wynonna.

Wynonna was uniquely her own person. She was tough when she needed to be, a smart ass at all times, but most of all, she was unapologetically herself and who she wanted to be. She was refreshingly different from anyone you had ever known. She was and is the only one who’s ever made you feel free without moving on to the next town. 

_______

“Officer Y/L/N.”

You take a quick peek to see if anyone else is in the station before responding.

“Wynonna.”

“Do you want to go get drinks with me and Haught?”

“Right now?”

“No. But I like the way you think. She’s with my sister right now.”

“You walked in on them again?”

“You make it seem like it’s my fault. We all live together, and I’m not used to Waves having someone in her room.”

“I think you mean having someone in her room who’s getting less frightened of you every time you walk in on them.”

“That too.”

“Babe, you know why Nicole isn’t that scared of you anymore, right? You keep hanging out with her at bars and strip clubs.”

“Upset?”

“No. You’re an adult, and you can go anywhere you please. But sleep with anyone else, and we end our relationship. If anyone’s upset, it’s Waverly. You brought her girlfriend to a strip club, and she got drunk.”

“She’s such a lightweight. Talk about embarrassing me.”

“I won’t embarrass you. I can hold my own. I’ll join you two tonight.”

“Sounds great. I’ll pick you up at 8.”

She gives you a quick kiss before leaving you to resume your paperwork. 

_________

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t how anyone normally teaches someone how to play pool, Wynonna.”

You were currently against the wall next to the pool sticks. 

“You know I don’t do things the normal way.”

“No, you definitely don’t. And I’m thankful that we’re alone.”

“Believe me. Once my sister said she’d be going out on a date, I knew I just had to get you over here.”

Wynonna unbuckles your belt and begins to unzip your jeans when you both hear someone clearing their throat. 

“Hey, Y/N. Enjoying my sister’s hands?”

You and Wynonna both try to fix yourselves as quickly as possible before looking at Waverly. 

 

 

Wynonna can only smile and hope to look innocent. How have the tables turned. Now, it was her being walked in on. 

“You two are seeing each other? Is this why Y/N stayed?”

“Why did you think I stayed, Waverly?”

“Because you’re friends with Nicole.”

“Part of the reason. Your sister is the main reason I stayed.”

“I guess I’m sorry for interrupting you two.”

“Not at all. Wynonna was teaching me how to play pool-”

“Wynonna! That’s how you teach pool?”

“Only for Y/N! I haven’t done it with anyone else. I felt inspired in the moment.”

“I’ll see you later. You two should talk.”

You kiss Wynonna goodbye and awkwardly wave goodbye to Waverly. She could be intimidating when she wanted to be. You didn’t have the guts to tell your girlfriend that you were more scared of Waverly than you were of her. 

The next day when you and Nicole were going over a case, Waverly and Wynonna came up to you. 

“Y/N, my sister wants to talk to you.”

“Okay. You want to go outside?”

“Yeah. I promise this won’t take long.”

A few moments later, and the two of you are outside.

“I’m not going to hurt Wynonna.”

“Oh, I know you won’t. Just like I know you’re not going to leave town anytime soon without any warning, right, Y/N?”

“Right. I know I did that before in the past, but I promise, with your sister, it’s different. She makes me want to stay.”

“Then, we’re good. Welcome to the family, Y/N.”

“Oh, I don’t know…I mean I’ve only been here for a few months.”

“You’ve been here for almost a year, Y/N. We trust you. I trust you. So we’re good. Just know that it shouldn’t be demons you’re scared of.”

“I get it. I understand. Thanks, Waverly.”

After the two of you hugged, Waverly made you laugh.

“So, who’s more intimidating?”

“Now, I know you’re trying to get me killed. Not even if you were torturing me would I answer that question. Did you try asking Nicole?”

“She said she didn’t want to answer and kissed me.”

“There you go. That’s one question Nicole and I won’t answer.”

When you got back inside, Wynonna breathed easily. 

“Hey, beautiful.”

“Hey! Nicole and I are right here!”

“Oh, shut it, Waves. I’ve seen you two do more than kiss.”

As Wynonna and Waverly went back and forth, you couldn’t help but smile. You found home in the place you least expected and in the person you never once thought could be everything you didn’t know you wanted and needed. It was as though you were cursed to be with an Earp, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
